


Android in the Family

by TiddyKing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, Breeding, F/F, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Light Dom/sub, Other, Rimming, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Vaginal Sex, Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiddyKing/pseuds/TiddyKing
Summary: In the future, while the Earth's military reaches into space, technology is employed back home to promote the continuation of the species: The TRX Program. Genetic material harvested from the front by military-sponsored sex bots is brought to Earth and used to impregnate wives and mothers of military personnel, with similar sex bots. It's an agreed upon win-win for everyone involved. Daisy Cortez, ex-space marine and current marketing manager, undergoes the TRX procedure.
Kudos: 71





	Android in the Family

_**July 24 th, 2177**_  
  
  
In Valerie Montanaro's backyard, Daisy Cortez kicked her feet up on a plastic lounge chair, glasses on, floppy hat flipped down, killing the remnants of her third martini. Daisy stirred her cocktail with a finger, throwing it back as she listened to the rest of the block's wives blather on about this or that. It was not terribly interesting living here, but she made due. It was a premier suburb in Las Estrellas, and was better than the conditions she'd lived in just a few years ago on base. The EarthMil spaceport was the primary hub for the city, and it only made sense that when she'd enlisted, she ended up with a husband who'd done just the same.  
  
Now, Second Lieutenant Cortez was off-world with thousands of souls scattered to defend the stars and Earth itself. This left her in a peculiar position when she'd declined to reenlist after her first four years in EarthMil's space marines. She was bound to the planet and back in the civilian workforce where, instead of responding “Yes, sar'nt!” to orders, her underlings made quips on internal business chat apps to each other about her general lack of height and the overall width of Daisy's hips. She'd taken to drinking and blending in with the rest of the EarthMil wives, because they all lived in the residential district reserved for officer families. Daisy couldn't relate to them at all, but they were background noise that kept her from losing her mind.  
  
So now, the caramel-skinned, short stacked former space marine found herself with an abundance of time, money, and 'friends'. She was bored out of her skull, though.  
  
Valerie sauntered over, the sundress-clad cul-de-sac diva bringing a fourth martini to Daisy with a swing of the hips. The redhead dipped down and held it out to Daisy in a half-squat, smiling. Daisy raised an eyebrow as she tilted her hat up.  
  
“Sooo...Before I hand this one off, just have a teensy little question for you. You ever consider having kids?” Mrs. Montanaro asked, breaking the ice like a sledgehammer being lobbed across a frozen lake. Daisy's eyebrow did not descend.  
  
“My husband's off-world, so unless you're insinuating something about-” Daisy began.  
  
“No, no, not that I'd think you'd do that! Listen, have you ever heard about the TRX Program?” Valerie backpedaled without moving from her half-squat, holding another hand up to keep Daisy at bay.  
  
“Yeah, the sex bots they throw at troops sent off-world. What, you their next model?” Daisy retorted, though she realized that the comment dripped with less venom than she'd intended, and Valerie took he compliment with a giggle, shaking her head.  
  
“Well, I guess I'd have to talk to EarthMil's R&D about that. But nah, actually, it's kinda interesting what else they do. See, they use the bots out there with the troops to build cohesion with their unit, get along with each other while they all use the android. Then, it collects all that DNA, freezes it, and sends it back here to Earth! Then they just plug it into another TRX bot and they'll, well...” Valerie gave Daisy a devilish grin. “Then they come pay you a visit, and voila, you've got a bouncing bundle of joy in nine months!”  
  
“Sounds like you're leaving part of this out. Doin' that intentionally or?” Daisy questioned, snatching the fourth martini from Valerie's relaxed grip. The redhead smiled again and shook her head.  
  
“Not for any bad reason. Just wanted to make sure you'd be, y'know, chill about it. What everyone's really all about is, well...They don't just visit you once. They come back as many times as you want. Well after you're already pregnant, too. They're like a nanny! We've got a few TRX units that come down all the time, you notice them?” Valerie questioned, her hands resting on her knees as she tilted her head.  
  
“I guess I have, but...didn't realize that's what they were for. If I'm reading you right – these robots come and fuck you, knock you up, and then come back to help you take care of the kids?” Daisy looked incredulously toward the housewife.  
  
“Yup. They can cook, clean, breastfeed, and screw you silly every night they're there!” Valerie's grin returned, giggling again. She was about five years too deep into her forties to be giggling like that. Daisy didn't know what to think.  
  
“And how much does this cost?” Daisy narrowed her eyes, at last finding a weakness – EarthMil loved to milk money out of its dependents, just like its sex bots milked...everything else. They were just another combat android model but with sex functionality and genitalia, she knew that. She was at least interested in...seeing about what their deal was, though.  
  
“Huh? Oh, it doesn't charge you at all! EarthMil encourages it, they need another generation of folks back here on Earth! I think they pay you a couple bucks a month for it anyway, but I'm shit with money.” Valerie gave an honest shrug. “To be honest, I'd pay for it even if it wasn't free.”  
  
Daisy's mouth opened but she found no reply. Maybe she'd try it. A kid might be nice to have. The process in which it was created was just...more interesting.  
  
  
_**September 3 rd, 2177**_  
  
  
The doorbell rang, and Daisy wrapped a long cardigan that was almost as tall as she was around her shoulders, and pulled it tighter. Stuck in her jean shorts and her favorite, yet nearly a decade old tank top while she finished up working from home, she wasn't in clothes she'd willingly answer the door in. Fuck dressing up any differently though, the cardigan was comfy.  
  
The bell rang again, and Daisy rushed down the stairs, sliding down the railing halfway, her ass jutting out from the side just enough to give her clearance to do so, and she landed on her feet at the bottom. She peered through the door's eyelet on her tip toes, the barely five foot tall woman staggering upward to be able to do that at all.  
  
She could see nothing but huge metal tits. The thought occurred to her that she might not be interpreting what she saw correctly, but as she watched the subtle jiggle the bouncing polymer below gave as the bell was rung a third time, Daisy realized who they belonged to. The huge letters “TRX” wrapping around the collar bone above the metallic rack gave her a clue, though.  
  
Opening the door, Daisy was immediately confronted with a gorgeous replica of a woman – standing at a towering six feet, each long limb was precisely made and sheathed in shiny vinyl, and its hips were wrapped in the very same vinyl, padded indentations along the material breaking it up and giving the impression of a luxury car's seating. Such indentations were not present in the entirely smoothed rubberized cleavage of the robot, and the metal cups that formed over the heaving mounds of artificial breasts gave the suggestion that the plated cups could be removed or retracted somehow. Chrome 'hair' cascaded down its shoulders, in strong waves that curled at the bottom.  
  
“Greetings! I am a TRX unit, model designation 70043, named Trixie! You are former Sergeant Daisy Cortez, please confirm!” The machine immediately blurted. Daisy nodded slowly, adjusting her eyeglasses on her face as her feet came to rest flat on the ground again.  
  
“That'd be me, not a sergeant anymore though, just Mrs. Cortez, please.” Daisy offered. A blue hint of light shined behind the automaton's eyes and it gave her a nod.  
  
“Affirmative. My twin unit, Dixie, is serving alongside your husband and his squad in the outer reaches – EarthMil thanks you both for your service. We also would like to thank you for opting into the TRX program one month prior, and for following our suggested nutrition and fitness regimens.” Trixie bowed its head, and Daisy almost bowed her head in return. The fact the robot towered over her made her feel...a little more into this than she was planning on initially. It didn't hurt that her head could be lost between those mechanical mammaries.  
  
“Quick question, what does TRX stand for? I couldn't find that in any of the documentation when I was signing up.” Daisy inquired, hands on her hips.  
  
“The full TRX program name and associated unit model name is classified information, kept on a need to know basis, and is strictly confidential between EarthMil and Beltane Mechatronics, LLC. You do not have sufficient clearance to be made aware of the full definition of the acronym. Our apologies.” The machine curtseyed and Daisy blinked.  
  
“Uh huh...Right, well, I guess that wouldn't have really influenced my decision or not in the first place. Come in.” Daisy ushered Trixie in, peering out the door in the off chance anyone was spying and having a laugh at her expense. One look at the robot was enough to guess what it was for, if the rest of the neighborhood didn't already know.  
  
“If all the information you filed with EarthMil is correct...my calculations show a 78.997% chance of successful insemination!” The TRX android beamed, the silvery blue light from its eyes shifting in various degrees as various background processes ran these calculations. She made strides directly into the living room of the suburban home. “Have you been following the recommended EarthMil exercise routines to maximize fer-”  
  
“Yes.” Daisy interrupted the robot, blushing very lightly at the enthusiasm in which she revealed this to her. Clearly, the machine wouldn't judge her or at least, the judgment call made was not negative, as it simply gave a nod, checking off the requirement in its database.  
  
“Perfect! Then we can forgo a few of my safety routines – this will increase chances by at least an additional 8%. You are a very good candidate, Mrs. Cortez!” The robot beamed once again, pre-programmed pride and duty blurting from puffy, kissable silicone lips, a hue that was a few shades dimmer than silver but with enough luster to avoid being labeled gray. A synthetic sheen of saliva was washed over them, and Daisy found herself staring, and biting her own lip as she watched the machine speak. The android put her handbag down on the coffee table, and for a moment, Daisy wondered at what was inside, though the shifting of the folds within revealed the outline of a heavy caliber pistol. She was not altogether surprised, given that this _was_ still an EarthMil android, combat was a secondary purpose but easily loaded in to the same persona core.  
  
“I am ready to begin the process of insemination at your convenience, Mrs. Cortez. Please let me know when you are ready.” Trixie continued to smile, its gaze never leaving the human woman in front of it. As the robot spoke, Daisy wasn't wasting any time – she'd find out for sure if this was really everything that it was cracked up to be, that the other wives weren't simply able to take care of themselves well enough and this was the best they could do. What that entailed was a swift removal of the comfy denim shorts she wore and, taking the opportunity, the plain Jane boy short panties coming right along with it. She blushed again, for the swiftness in which she did this, and for the strand of transluscent juice that stuck from the deep pink of her labia to the inner cloth layer she kicked off from her short, thick legs. She wrapped the flowing robe of her cardigan around her body a little tighter, retaining some level of decency. For what reason, she wasn't altogether sure.  
  
“A-ah, well, I guess I'm ready! Go ahead and...how does this begin?” Daisy questioned, a breath catching in her throat. She didn't feel like much of a manager right now – ordering a team of flesh and blood humans around felt easier than issuing orders to a singular robot, even one built for sex. Built for impregnation, she corrected her own thought, wondering if that made it any better or worse.  
  
“My calculations show that with your body's parameters, coupled with your self-affirmation that your exercises have been performed, the best chance for a successful coupling will be with your body faced away from me, and your hips elevated.” Trixie began, and as its human counterpart confirmed her preparedness, the elegant vinyl skirting that sheathed its legs folded away to the sides, still hanging off from her thighs. As it folded away, what emerged in its place had Daisy transfixed, not simply out of curiosity, but some degree of awe. Slowly, the android's sheath gave way to the head and shaft of what Daisy found she could only describe in her head as a military spec cock. She'd seen ribbing on the back of rubber rifle stocks that looked similar to the veins that ran down the blacker than night silicone shaft that hung between the robot's thighs. It was in a tight, nearly hexagonal pattern but with sweeping ridges. One primary vein ran down from the immaculate, bulbous head along the underside of the rising cock, blue light running along the half-clear, almost frosted 'window' down to the seed-carrying pump. The hydraulic dick was accompanied by a pair of heavy, wobbling balls – or perhaps just the sack itself. What was inside was a mystery, beyond the seed they were designed to hold.  
  
Daisy's eyes pried away in order to get in the position recommended by the robot – though she also wondered if she could negotiate for another. Realizing that she could, in fact, control the robot vocally if she chose to, Daisy also realized that she was starting to prefer the machine calling the shots. It was perverse but something about the instruction was chilling enough to send a wave of pleasure through her body. She assumed the position by climbing onto her sofa, kneeling on the cushions and throwing her elbows on the back of it, looking over her shoulder.  
  
Trixie approached and lifted the cardigan, another calculation clearly occurring as its eyes flashed. “My measurements indicate your hips are within the top tenth percentile for those in your weight class. This is a major factor that will assist in childbirth.” Another calculation ran, as the robot seemed to get more familiar with Daisy's body, metallic hands resting on the aforementioned hips, feeling a little cool on her caramel skin. “Your buttocks also appears to be within the top tenth percentile.”  
  
“Is that...are you flirting?” Daisy questioned, her head starting to lean onto her folded arms.  
  
“Not necessarily – though the size of your buttocks does not factor into the birthing process, I thought it was information you would enjoy knowing.” Trixie offered the smile that Daisy was now beginning to associate with a slightly ditzy expression. She felt inner turmoil at wondering how an android, something built to run on nothing but logic, could be conceived of as ditzy.  
  
“Well...Could you say it, I don't know, sexier?” Daisy tilted her head.  
  
“I will access my corresponding TRX unit's lexical database – this will be composed of more familiar speech patterns for the purposes of the breeding process.” Trixie took a moment, eyes flashing, almost spinning as they internally played audio, researched, pulled linguistics from it, and processed them into its own vocabulary.  
  
“Syncing successful...What I meant to say was...This is a big, juicy ass you've got. One of the biggest, you should be proud.” The robot's fingers drifted from hips to the cheeks proper, and peeled them apart, the force calculated just enough for Daisy to blink and softly gasp as she felt herself spread wide. The android's cock was lining itself up, the head now grazing over the thick pair of outer lips between Daisy's thighs. A coating of what Daisy felt was 'precum' but was much more akin to a factory lubricant spread itself warmly up and down as the subtle grinding continued.  
  
“Whoa, a-ah, well, isn't there any foreplay?” Daisy suddenly felt aware of how quickly things were moving, despite how gung ho she'd been just moments ago. The subtle movement of her own hips betrayed her, and her own readiness for the process to begin still. Mentally, it just didn't feel like she'd caught up with herself as of yet.  
  
“Negative.” Trixie spoke, the tinny tone at odds with her previous lexical shift, until a breath later she added, “You've got this plush, cushy ass up in the air for me...begging for a ride already.” The tensile strength of the android's fingers continued to pull, maintaining that vice grip lock on Daisy's parted cheeks, the stretching parting the pre-coated labia without even a direct touch, the deep, sumptuous pink giving way to the much more brightly toned inner lips. Trixie's lexicon shifted back again. “Note: The prior statement is not accurate. No indication was made that foreplay would be required. I have noted this in your profile and future breeding protocols will include a foreplay segment.”  
  
“Well, great...” Daisy rolled her eyes, tilting her head forward and getting comfortable. She straightened her glasses on the bridge of her nose and blinked hard. From the back of her sofa, she could see the neighborhood. It was still a sunny day out, an idyllic afternoon, the sounds of lawnmowers, sprinklers, and the low hum of passing cars in the street. And then...  
  
_Thump. **Thump. THUMP.**_  
  
Like a bird impacting into a window, Daisy was forced up against the glass and hammered into it, her cheek pressing flat against it, her cardigan flying open, her breasts mashing to the window in her one-size-too-small, but too-comfy-to-throw-away tanktop, starting to overflow from the rippling sent throughout her body. The hydraulic hiss of the robot's hips were muffled after the first thrust, the android's excess lubrication for the both of them causing forceful wet squelches of noise, which themselves were muffled by the sound of thick ass flesh clapping against finely machined metal and padded vinyl.  
  
Daisy gave a low moan as she tried to compose herself, the sudden all-in from the robot stunning her temporarily, its hips now pivoting in a wholly inhuman, entirely automated manner. The flesh clap continued as Trixie's grip was transferred to Daisy's hips again, the wide rear of the human wobbling between each heavy thrust of artificial shaft plowing into her.  
  
The android's eyes flashed once again, a calculation that Daisy could only make out with the reflection of the light she saw in the window, between being plopped up against it again and again, her head lightly bonking to the glass, along with the rest of her. Her hands came to reach for support, one pushing palm-down against the window sill and the other gripping the two and a half inch window casing, the moulding making it a little harder for her to get leverage even as her nails bit down into the wood.  
  
“The hyper concentration of Second Lieutenant Cortez's sperm is ready to begin unloading. Please stand by as I enter this phase.” Trixie announced the results of the calculation to Daisy, who could really only register what was being said a few seconds after. The rippling waves of hexes that ran across Trixie's cock dragged backward, and Daisy could feel her inner walls try to pull back and suck it back in. She let out a husky giggle as she could feel the mixture of lubricant and her own juices dripping down both of her thighs, and as she could hear a lewd spurt and pop as the air-tight seal around the shaft was broken for just a moment. It was replaced instantaneously as the android thrust back inside her, and there was no room for anything again while the robot hollowed her out.  
  
“Ha...ha...wait, weren't we just getting warmed up? You're cumming already?” Daisy asked, though she was guilty of much the same – her body having been rocked at least once now by a dizzying orgasm. Perhaps she was needier than she initially thought. Trixie seemed to observe this as her pace slowed gradually, sensing the squeezing tension and then the release, or perhaps seeing it visually as a metallic hand peeled Daisy's mocha brown backside apart. The sloppy, tightly filled human pussy flexed around the insemination attachment penetrating it – but the dusky and invitingly wide spiral of the human's asshole flexed right along with it.  
  
“Yes.” Trixie confirmed. “But the viscosity of the concentration may be higher than you are used to. The volume of the release will be high, as well. Insemination must begin now.” The robot repeated from its preprogrammed script. “Your ass seems hungry too, [null value detected].” She pulled from her lexical dictionary but the android babbled for a moment as she encountered words she had no record of.  
  
“It i-...” Daisy began, wiping her lip as she found herself drooling, the robot's hips continuing to much more slowly pump, giving her a break for the first time in several minutes. “What the hell does that mean?”  
  
“I have found no definition for the words used in previous encounters with Second Lieutenant Cortez and/or his unit. I must request permission to use them. Do you consent to the removal of Lexical Safeguards? I will continue to provide notes where applicable – however the extent of many of my definitions have been reached.” Trixie explained, though Daisy saw right through the legal jargon being passed along from the supple silver lips.  
  
“Yes, yes, that's fine, I hereby give my consent, please just...” Daisy rolled back on her legs, grinding against the robot's chassis as she hilted herself on the breeding tool inside of her. “Fuck me without interruption?”  
  
Trixie gave an affirmative nod, her backlit eyes finally filled with whatever passed for determination in a robot – it was cold but Daisy felt the gaze endearingly dominant from a machine built to serve. “You're about to be filled up and fully seeded – once I have ensured your womb is properly heavy with seed I will be exploring -this.-” The android punctuated the statement with the cool entrance of its thumb inside of the human's star-shaped hole. Daisy gasped briefly before bucking her hips firmly against the metal and vinyl plating that met them.  
  
Trixie reached out, taking hold of Daisy with the hand that wasn't toying with her ass, grabbing her by the back of her long curls, bunching them up in an impromptu ponytail. The robot began to ride again, and these thrusts were just as hard as they had been at first, and quickly Daisy found herself, tongue out, being **PLONKED** against the window glass again. A loud whine followed up by a hiss seemed to indicate the rubbery sack had begun to pump. Each rugged thrust was accompanied by a white hot shot of seed into Daisy's depths.  
  
Daisy's eyes rolled back behind her glasses, the window into her home now dominated by her tits as they'd fully spilled out from her tanktop, nipples tracing lines down on the glass. If anyone had cared to slow their car down or just peer into the suburban home as they walked past, they'd be treated to Mrs. Cortez being fucked silly by a gleaming automaton. If she'd been more coherent, Daisy would feel some degree of shame – but she wasn't entirely with her thoughts to be able to think that. Not to mention, every wife and mother on this street had done the same thing – though perhaps not quite so publicly.  
  
Daisy could thank the extensive soundproofing of the thick glass, though, as her moans become shouts. They ranged from high frequency yelps and pants to low toned gasps and less than flattering grunts. The rhythm of the sticky slapping of thick, natural human curves bouncing into slickened rubberized hardware had only continued to grow louder over time, as well. Daisy's legs started to numb, and she forgot just how long her android companion had been at it. The machine never tired, the pistoning never wavering, and the pumping of oozing sperm into her body was ceaseless.  
  
Trixie leaned forward, the android's melonine breasts squishing against Daisy's neck, the towering robot bearing down on her harder and harder, fucking her quivering body into the ground, or more accurately, into the couch and window. Daisy had never felt more like a piece of ass before as Trixie held her up with the fish-hook of a robotic thumb firmly crooked inside of her butthole, keeping the constantly gyrating cheeks at the same height and the increasingly gaped pussy locked in place.  
  
Daisy hadn't even realized when Trixie started to pull out of her, as the viscous, scientifically refined seed was keeping her full in some capacity, nearly gluing itself inside of her temporarily before starting to drip as the android's fat cock popped free, an extra several shots of seed icing Daisy's ass in white ropes. The human's shellshocked holes couldn't even flex anymore, tired out by the time that Trixie popped her thumb free, too. Left in a post-orgasm mess, Daisy couldn't count the number of cars passing as people started to commute home, but as Trixie began prepare the human for the promised second round with its elegant silicone lips pressing in and beginning to rim her, all Daisy could do was settle in. She had started to wave at the cars, her eyes rolling back as she felt the sex bot's tongue penetrate her.  
  
Daisy would just have to make sure she got Trixie back every week for the next nine months.


End file.
